


Milo's Own Aromatherapy

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Armpit Kink, Fetish, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Scents & Smells, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A second-person story in which Milo from Pokemon is your obliviously sweaty, stinky boyfriend.





	Milo's Own Aromatherapy

Every morning you woke up feeling like the luckiest person in the Gallar region, as you found yourself beside your boyfriend Milo. The pink-haired young man was a Gym Leader, a position with excellent pay and prestige, both of which he was more than happy to share with you. But that wasn't the real reason why you adored him so much. For that, one would have to look to his sweet, gentle nature. Though he was fierce on the Pokemon battlefield, he was gentle and nurturing towards the plant in the garden that he kept behind your shared home. Though he was kind to his crops, his sweetest affection was reserved only for you.. The Gym leader was as loving and protective as they come, with a stature to back it up. Nobody would dare hurt you while you clung to Milo's muscular body, which was nearly an entire foot taller than you and more than twice as broad. Despite his imposing physique, he has a sweet, freckled face with wide, soft green eyes. There hasn't been a single moment with him nor single inch on his body that you don't thoroughly adore. 

That being said, every relationship has its ups and downs...

\----

"Phew!" Milo said, wiping some sweat from his brow as he came through the sliding doors which lead to the garden behind your shared house. He had worked up quite a sweat tending to his plants beneath the hot sun. The perspiration he flicked from his forehead was just a small fraction of the sweat that covered him from head to toe, darkening his clothes with patchy stains, the most noticeable of which were around his chest and armpits, where the fabric of his white tank-top was blended with a muddy yellow. You could feel the warmth radiating off of his body from halfway across the room, like the outside sun had soaked into his skin and stayed there.

If your eyes weren't enough to clue you in on just how sweaty your lover was, then your nose would be. From where you were standing, you caught a whiff of a salty, sour sort of smell that grew in intensity with each step Milo took towards you.

It reached its apex as he got as close as he possibly could, taking you into an embrace that lifted you off of your feet as the two of you stood chest to chest. With the two of you just about as close as you could possibly get, the smell reached its apex of intensity as well, and you were treated to a nose full of your boyfriend's ripe body odor.

It was the sort of heavy, sour scent that didn't just come from sweat, but from sweat that had accumulated in the same place for a while and stayed there. What you were smelling was the sweat that first leaked from his pores as he began gardening, and grew in intensity over the hours as it mingled with his subsequent perspiration into a heavy, dank brew. Inhaling it felt like snorting solid lead, so thick and weighty was his musk. 

You do not speak up about Milo's odor, and not just because his powerful hug squeezed all the air out of you. You don't want to offend your beloved by telling him how much he reeks; it would break your heart to see a frown on that cute freckled face. He seems completely unaware of his own musk. Your boyfriend's sense of smell wasn't the keenest, and you knew that he would rush to the shower immediately out of consideration for you if he knew how ripe he was. Unfortunately, he was oblivious, and you didn't have the heart to tell him.

Milo lowers you to the ground and pecks you on the cheek. You look down, to see that your clothes are almost as drenched as he is. Milo's sweat has soaked into your shirt and skin, meaning that his stink will still follow you even after he leaves the room.

"The flowers are coming along really well!" Milo said excitedly. "You have to come see them tomorrow in the daylight."

Indeed, it's getting far too dark to appreciate the color of the flowers now. In fact, it's about time for the two of you to start heading to bed. The two of you split off to perform your respective bedtime routines. Milo's natural scent does not leave you for the entire time, as it's still soaked into his clothes. Even after you change into your pajamas, you can still pick up faint whiffs of it wafting off of your skin. 

You finish your routine, and retire to you and Milo's shared bed. Milo returns after readying himself (sans shower) and plops himself down in the empty space next to you.

As the sheets are pulled over your bodies, you find yourself embraced from beyond by your burly pink-haired lover as you are on all of the nights you spend together. Despite the smell, you still find yourself comforted by feeling his broad body against yours, powerful arms wrapped just tightly enough around your torso. Every movement they make is done with the purpose of drawing you nearer, driven by Milo's desire to be as close to you as possible. You can feel his scalding breath against your neck, and the layer of sticky sweat that fuses your two bodies together.

The blankets shield you from your lover's odor, but only momentarily. Once a certain amount of stink builds up in the sheets, it begins to seep out from under it to invade your nostrils. The sheets are slightly damp too, and the weighty smell that emanates from them is like a smothering blanket in and of itself. You cannot escape to fresh air either, as you are held in place by your lover's grasp. He would gladly release you if only you asked, but you are already committed to sparing the Gym Leader's feelings. 

While your boyfriend may be a bit naive, he isn't totally oblivious, and after feeling the soaking sheets rub against his body one too many times, he realizes that he's incredibly sweaty. However, this is not the same as realizing that he stinks, or how he ended up so sweaty in the first place.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Milo said, loosening his grip around you. You immediately find yourself missing the feeling of his tight embrace, but you'll have it back soon enough. "I didn't realize how soaked I was! I shouldn't still be wearing these clothes to bed in the heat of the summer. Lemme just take these off..."

For a moment you wonder if taking off his sweat-soaked clothes will improve his scent. It's only a few seconds before you are made to realize that this is not the case. Without the barrier of his clothes between his sweaty flesh and the outside air, his smell is free to fill the space unrestrained, and you get a pretty good whiff of it too. 

Your lover stands before you naked, as he has countless times before. Even now, you can't help but admire his body. His muscles are maintained so admirably, particularly those arms. His bulging biceps are just as suited for plucking stubborn roots out of the ground as they are for clutching you tight in his sleep. His peach, lightly freckled skin is covered in a glaze of sweat, which reflects the dull moonlight that shines in through your window. Milo is notably lacking in body hair, which makes the way his stench clung to his body all the more impressive, without any tangles of armpit hair or a pubic bush to trap it. 

His pants had done quite a good job shielding you from his stink, as now that they were removed you were exposed to an odor which you had not been before. Mingled with the sour body odor you had become so unfortunately familiar with was a stale, weighty musk, similar to the stink of his sweaty flesh though not entirely identical. It had a sort of familiarity to it, as even when washed Milo's cock had a perceptible natural scent, though it was usually paired with the sweet flowery fragrance of his soap rather than fermented sweat and dirt from his garden.

And despite its scent you still found yourself fixating on the plump, flaccid slab of meat between his muscular thighs, and the fat, cushiony ballsack beneath them. It swung hypnotically like a pendulum with his slightest movements, putting you in a trance that still wasn't quite enough to distract you from the earthy assault on your nose.

"Ah, that's much better!" he said with a satisfied sigh. "Sorry if I kept you up, but I'm ready for bed now!"

And with that he dives back under the covers, and his muscular arms wrap around your torso once again. With the cool, calming night breeze against his naked body along with the warm, familiar form of his lover, it isn't long before Milo is out cold. Meanwhile, you're still warm and wide awake, trapped in the muscular embrace of your lover which you couldn't break even if you tried.

Hot waves of bodily stench wash over you from every angle, both from Milo's own body and the patches of sweat he let soak into the sheets. You can't move, and you can't take a single breath that isn't tainted by your boyfriend raw stench.

But even with all the smell there is still the warmth. The humid waves that roll from Milo's body may make your nose wrinkle with their sour scent, but they still soothe you with their gentle heat. Your eyelids start to droop and your head feels heavy, but maybe that's just the lack of fresh air. Either way it's not long before you drift off to sleep just as Milo had a few minutes ago. You felt as safe and at peace in your boyfriend's sweat-slicked arms as ever, though in some small part of your brain you remain aware that you're going to wake up to a nose full of sweaty body odor the following morning...


End file.
